


Maylor At The Met Gala

by Beatlegirl1968



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Queen (Band) References, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatlegirl1968/pseuds/Beatlegirl1968
Summary: This was something I wrote from a Maylor Week 2019 idea list.  Imagine them going public at the annual fashion and culture gala.  My story is written as a 'what if' news article.  Enjoy!
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Maylor At The Met Gala

New York City

Met Gala - May 6, 2019

\--AP Wire Story--

The annual Met Gala is a place where the biggest and the boldest love to come out and show off their fashion finery. But this years event was the location of another type of coming out. In a surprise moment on the red carpet, two members of the iconic rock band Queen revealed they are a couple.

Brian May and Roger Taylor, founding members of the rock band Queen, announced from the main arrival's area at last night's event that they are in a romantic relationship and engaged to be married. May, 71 and Taylor, 69, arrived at The Costume Institutes annual fashion representing their recently released movie blockbuster, Bohemian Rhapsody. The film, which is a biopic of their music group, has grossed close to a billion dollars worldwide and is now considered the highest grossing biographic film of all time. The film mainly centers on the story of the group's legendary front man, Freddie Mercury, who died of AIDS in 1991. It is interesting to note that the film makes no reference to any romantic relationship between the band's lead guitarist and drummer. Last night's announcement is the first official confirmation of their romantic involvement.

The main announcement from the couple occurred during an on air interview with red carpet emcee, Good Morning America's Robin Roberts. In a brief conversation with the two men, which began with a question about the designer of their suits, Robin asked if they had come with companions to the event. Roger Taylor responded by stating Brian was his date for the night. When Ms. Roberts asked if their date was platonic in nature, Brian May confirmed it was not and that they had been dating for some time. A surprised, by undeterred Roberts pressed the couple for more details of their romance. In what appeared to be a spontaneous moment, Taylor revealed they were in fact engaged. Both men produced their left hands, which showed matching rings. The bands, which were designed by Mr. Taylor as part of his jewelry and clothing line, Taylored of London, are crafted from cymbals once used by the drummer in performance. The rings, simple but quite stylish are available online. Unfortunately, the bands were found to be sold out at publication of this article. A spokesperson for Mr. Taylor's fashion line advised their website crashed overnight due to demand for the customized jewelry.

Robin Roberts did ask if they had a date set for a wedding but the couple declined comment. Mr. May did indicate a formal interview about their relationship and history together was planned and more details would be revealed at that time. It was not clear if Ms. Roberts was made aware of their announcement prior to their public statement or if she would be granted the formal interview.

The pending nuptials for these gentlemen will not be the first for either. Both men have been married twice and have divorced their former spouses in the past year. May was married to his college girlfriend, Christine Mullen, in 1976. They had three children and divorced in 1988. His second wife, Anita Dobson was his partner from 1986 through 2018. Their married in 2000 and their divorce was final in January of this year. Roger Meddows Taylor was with partner Dominique Berand from 1976 to 1988. They had two children together. They were married for a brief period of time before divorcing in the late 1980's. Taylor was believed to be with partner Deborah Leng from 1988 to 2004. Taylor had three children with Leng before their relationship ended. Taylor did remarry in 2010 to Sarina Potgieter. They divorced late last year.

Speculation about the actual time span of their romantic relationship was rampant on social media overnight. Since both admit having known each other since 1968, questions have arose about when they first became involved. With both men having a few failed marriages under their belts, it has only stoked the fires of gossip about the true cause of their recent divorces.

A request for additional information was made to the Queen offices. Their business manager, Jim Beach, declined comment and indicated he would not address any issues regarding their personal lives. Representatives for the former spouses of each would not comment either. No statement was made by retired Queen bassist John Deacon, who lives outside London. He has not been a public figure since 1997.

One person with insight into this revelation is current Queen touring partner, Adam Lambert. He has performed with Queen on concert tours since 2011. Mr. Lambert, who himself is openly gay, did release a statement this morning in response to the announcement made by May and Taylor.

'I was thrilled to hear my beautiful friends are out and proud! Can't wait to celebrate their news with them both. Congratulations on your impending marriage. This love story is a long time in the making and deserves the happiest of endings!'

The inference in Mr. Lambert's statement of a long time love story has caused a wave of excitement among followers of the two rock legends. A check of social media shows fans have long believed a romantic relationship of some kind existed between these men. The tag used to reference them as a couple is known as 'Maylor.' An online search of this nickname resulted in over half a million results and the images were too numerous to count. An article detailing their long history as bandmates is expected to be released later today.

Fans and media alike await the first official posts on social media from Instagram and Twitter regular Brian May. As of the time of publication, no posts had been published.


End file.
